Sacrifício
by Alandria
Summary: Quando a indecisão magoa o coração de Marine, Ascot resolve se sacrificar em nome da felicidade daquela que ele ama. Terá ele feito a coisa certa?


* * *

Notas da autora:

Antes de mais nada, o fundamental a ser dito em nome dos direitos autorais: eu não sou dona de nenhum dos personagens que aparecem nesta história; eles vêm do anime Magic Knight Rayearth, foram fruto do brilhantismo do grupo CLAMP, e eu só escrevo sobre eles porque adoro eles! Não ganho nada com isso (além da satisfação de escrever ^_^), então, por favor, ninguém me processe...

Seguindo o meu estilo de escrever, o fanfic é introspectivo e sem cenas de caráter muito maduro. É o básico estilo de "Ah! Megami-sama": açucarado, dramático e lento, muito lento para chegar aonde deveria, do jeitinho que eu faço melhor! ^_-

Este é o meu segundo fanfic, pelo menos "oficialmente". Assim como o primeiro, é um fic romântico, que se passa logo após a volta das meninas à Terra, pela segunda vez (um mês depois, aproximadamente), mas antes do epílogo mostrado no anime. Ainda assim, esta história é baseada nos fatos e personagens como mostrados na série de TV, mesmo porque eu não li o mangá... :P Eu me concentro nos sentimentos dos personagens, então não garanto ação. E, por fim, vale lembrar que eu utilizo os nomes como adaptados no Brasil, OK? Espero que se divirta lendo como eu me diverti escrevendo! ^_^

Se houver alguma dificuldade em entender o início da história, tente ler antes o "Diário de Lucy" (uma espécie de fanfic em primeira pessoa), contido no meu site, o Alandria's Mirror (vide meu profile). Eu pretendo fazer disso o mais desnecessário possível, mas ainda assim vale a pena dar uma olhadinha lá! ^_^

Músicas que me inspiraram: "Romance", "Arcadia" e "Illusion", de Escaflowne; "Tifa's Theme", de Final Fantasy 7; "At the Bottom of Night", de Chrono Trigger; "Sweet Melody", de Chrono Cross.

Sinopse: Quando a indecisão magoa o coração de Marine, Ascot resolve se sacrificar em nome da felicidade daquela que ele ama. Terá ele feito a coisa certa?

* * *

Sacrifício - por Alandria

Torre de Tóquio. Três corações adolescentes clamavam por mais uma chance. Mais uma chance de encontrar tudo aquilo que deixaram para trás. Lucy, Marine e Anne, antes garotas como quaisquer outras, haviam passado por uma difícil provação. Tinham recebido a responsabilidade de salvar um mundo distante - duas vezes. Viram batalhas violentas, viram gente sofrer e até morrer. Mas também tinham visto gente amar, e elas próprias haviam amado. Mas tudo parecia ficar para trás depois da missão cumprida. Ter que deixar seus amigos - e seus amados - para trás no mundo de Zefir para voltar à Terra fora uma decisão difícil. E agora, todos os bons amigos que haviam conhecido lá faziam falta. Muita falta.

Lucy concentrava-se como nunca. Com os olhos fechados, segurava firme o amuleto que ganhara de Lantis. Anne parecia rezar, e lágrimas já escorriam por seu rosto. Marine tentava se concentrar, mas era difícil. "Que vou encontrar lá? Quem vou encontrar?"

E, de repente, a luz veio. Trazida pelos desejos mais profundos das três meninas, a forte luz invadiu a torre, levando-as em forma de luz. Seus corações batiam forte com a ansiedade. Estava acontecendo. Seus desejos finalmente se realizavam.

Quando a luz findou, as garotas se encontravam numa paisagem maravilhosa. A grama verde estendia-se por toda a volta. Algumas árvores frondosas completavam o cenário. Próximas às árvores, flores de todas as cores balançavam com a brisa. Ao longe, um pequeno rio passava serenamente. Os sorrisos em seus rostos eram genuínos. Tudo era explêndido, até mesmo o céu, muitíssimo azul, com um sol radiante que parecia dar as boas vindas. Aquela era Zefir, sem dúvida, e nada poderia ser melhor.

Dali onde estavam, elas podiam ver o Castelo, que parecia ainda mais bonito e reluzente do que das outras vezes. Talvez, pensaram, fosse pelo fato delas nunca terem visto o castelo em época de paz. Não tão de perto. "Talvez estejam todos lá", pensou Lucy. Como se as outras pudessem ler seus pensamentos, as três se entreolharam, e resolveram ir em direção à construção magnífica. Correram bem rápido; parecia que queriam ver quem chegava primeiro. Na frente do castelo, os guardas logo as reconheceram. Ficaram muito felizes pela presença delas, agradeceram pelo que elas haviam feito a Zefir e, logo em seguida, uma coluna de luz azul intensa levos as três até a verdadeira entrada, a vários metros do solo.

Seguiu-se uma ansiosa caminhada por belos corredores. Nenhuma das três dizia nada, o que confirmava seu nervosismo. A emoção já tomava conta de seus espíritos. Mas Marine não parecia tão eufórica. Continuava a pensar, de cabeça baixa, distante. As amigas logo notaram. E mesmo que Marine nada dissesse, elas podiam facilmente deduzir o que se passava na cabeça da amiga. E não era algo fácil.

Talvez por sua ingenuidade quase incorrigível, Lucy tenha demorado a perceber. Anne teve que ajudá-la a reparar. Não era a primeira vez que ambas viam Marine assim: pensativa. Às vezes, sem perceber, ela murmurava coisas estranhas, como "Não pode ser..." ou "E agora?". Foi aos poucos que Anne descobriu. Marine negava qualquer diferença em seu modo de agir, mas não adiantava. A insegurança parecia exalar de sua pele.

Elas sabiam que, no fundo, por trás de todo aquele disfarce, os sentimentos da amiga estavam confusos. E o motivo disso não era um simples romance. Ah, sim! Marine, embora disfarçasse, no fundo tentava dar a perceber que estava amando. A cada dia, falava mais daquele que considerava sua grande paixão em Zefir. Ficava clara sua empolgação a cada vez que alguém sequer pronunciava o nome do sábio Guru Clef.

Mas o que Lucy e Anne sabiam, no entanto, era que havia algo mais nas palavras de Marine que nem a própria Marine percebia. Um outro nome. A jovem, sem sequer dar-se conta, passou a lembrar-se de Ascot. Aquele jovem tímido, porém determinado, que sempre estava a seu lado quando ela precisava. Um grande amigo, ela dizia. Mas seu olhar dizia mais. Mostrava doçura, mostrava um brilho diferente. Não era muito diferente do olhar que revelava enquanto lembrava-se de Clef. Foi Anne a primeira a notar. Depois, foi a vez da Lucy. E as duas chegaram à mesma conclusão: Marine estava dividida. Em seu coração haviam dois. Mas isso não era possível. E era isso que a machucava tanto: ela se iludia e se enganava, negando que havia mais um. E acabava não entendendo seu próprio coração.

De repente, Lucy olhou para frente e viu o final do corredor. O salão estava iluminado. De longe, podia-se ouvir risos e murmúrios. Havia gente lá! A ruiva chamou a atenção das demais, arrancando um sorriso de Anne e tirando Marine de seu "transe". Agora, as três sorriam autenticamente. Elas se olharam, trocaram mais sorrisos e começaram a correr, ao mesmo tempo, em direção à luz. A cada corrido passo que davam, a luz parecia mais intensa. Até que, de tão intensa, a luz parou as meninas, que mal puderam enxergar por alguns segundos.

Assim que abriram os olhos, já acostumadas com a nova claridade, confirmaram a idéia de que não eram as únicas ali. Prontamente, uma abraço caloroso as recepcionou. Era Caldina, empolgada como sempre, dando as boas vindas:

- Mas são vocês mesmas! Que alegria ver vocês de novo! - já falou, apertando a bochecha de Lucy.

- Caldina! É bom ver você também! - respondeu Lucy. Foi quando percebeu, junto com Marine e Anne, que havia mais gente além de Caldina. Ferio, Clef, Rafaga e Priscila (ou Sierra, se assim as Guerreiras Mágicas a conhecessem) esperavam por sua chegada. Mokona também estava ali, pulando feito doido. A surpresa foi quase imediata!

- Mas por que está todo mundo aqui? - perguntou Lucy.

- Fácil! Clef sentiu suas presenças em Zefir e nos teletransportou. - esclareceu Ferio. E foi só o que pôde dizer, porque, logo em seguida, Anne correu em prantos para ele, pondo-se a chorar contra o peito dele, procurando o acolhimento dos braços daquele que amava. O primeiro instante foi de surpresa para Ferio, já que ele nunca havia visto Anne agir com tamanha espontaneidade, sem sequer pensar. Então, percebendo que aquele momento era mesmo real e que era mesmo sua querida Anne que estava ali, quase suplicando por um abraço, acolheu-a junto de si, sussurando-lhe palavras de conforto, e deixando que as lágrimas que surgiam no rosto dela fluissem calmas e puras.

- É, eles mereciam... - murmurou Lucy, com um sorriso de contentamento. Tudo parecia bom até demais, e era, de fato, realidade.

Assim que Anne e Ferio separaram-se, sob os protestos de seus corações, que pediam gentilmente para que aquele momento não terminasse, juntaram-se aos demais. Caldina já havia falado feito louca, e Rafaga tinha ficado ali, concordando com um sorriso com tudo que ela dizia, e acrescentando mais algumas poucas palavras. Priscila cumprimentou Lucy (que já estava com Mokona no colo) e Marine, mas a segunda apenas respondeu de forma rápida. Estava mais concentrada em ouvir Clef, que continuava a compartilhar as novidades. Ela estava contente. Afinal, era por causa de Clef que ela tinha voltado a Zefir... não era?

Caldina foi rápida em reparar o comportamento de Marine. "Espero que ela saiba o que está fazendo... para o bem dela...". Então, lembrou-se do rapazinho ao qual tratava como um irmão. Ela sempre tivera esperanças de que todos os sacrifícios de Ascot viessem a ser recompensados, mas ao olhar para Marine, perdia a confiança em seus próprios desejos.

E, por falar nisso... onde estava Ascot? Caldina provavelmente sabia o motivo do sumiço do rapaz: como sempre, sua timidez o impedira de encarar Marine. Mas agora, depois de saber o quanto seu "irmãozinho" tinha crescido e amadurecido, não tinha certeza de que apenas a timidez o impediria de aparecer. Só a timidez não mais o faria perder um encontro daqueles. A mulher de cabelos cor-de-rosa, agora já mais isolada do grupo, adotou uma expressão desanimada, totalmente oposta à sua costumeira expressão alegre. "Acho que, no final, ele percebeu isso antes de todo mundo. Por isso, não quis vir". Rafaga se aproximou de sua amada devagar, com um olhar consolador, que ela retribuiu agradecida, mas não mais feliz.

Clef e Ferio pediram um momento para se retirarem. Agora, com Zefir sem um Núcleo, alguém tinha que administrar aquela terra da maneira tradicional. E ninguém mais adequado para isso do que o irmão da Princesa Esmeralda. Mas ele ainda tinha muito a aprender e, por isso, era Clef quem cuidava de tudo, sob o olhar atento de Ferio, que pretendia tirar cada lição que pudesse de tudo aquilo. Assim sendo, os dois se dirigiram à sala de onde "governavam" Zefir. Anne pedia para que Ferio voltasse logo, e assim ele prometeu.

Marine ia começar a segui-los, quando lembrou-se de duas coisas. A primeira delas era que aqueles dois tinham muito a fazer, e seguir Clef o dia todo não seria oportuno. A segunda, trazida por uma reflexão mais demorada e calma, era que, por mais que não quisesse admitir, tinha sentido a falta de Ascot na reunião.

- Er... Caldina? - chamou Marine, se aproximando da moça, que já estava com uma cara melhor. - Você sabe onde o Ascot está? Por que ele não está aqui conosco?

A moça de Chizeta pensou em dizer tudo o que sentia de uma vez, mas preferiu conter-se e disfarçar suas conclusões, com o sorriso enorme que lhe era comum:

- Ah, minha querida! Você conhece o Ascot, não conhece? Ele está por aí, dentro do castelo, só que, como sempre, teimou em não aparecer na reunião. Mas eu tenho certeza de que ele gostaria de vê-la. Aliás, por que você não o procura? Aposto que ia fazer bem para as saudades dele! E para as suas também, não é mesmo?

- É, tem razão, Caldina. Eu preciso falar com Ascot.

* * *

Marine mal despediu-se de todos. Disse que queria dar uma volta para olhar o castelo e saiu. Lucy e Anne, no entanto, sabiam aonde ela estava indo.

Foram portas e corredores. O Castelo de Zefir era maior por dentro do que aparentava. A guerreira mágica da água andou sem rumo por uns quinze ou vinte minutos, até que resolveu perguntar para a primeira camareira que passava. Como a moça não sabia, Marine continuou procurando. Sua mente estava em guerra. O que diria quando o encontrasse? Se o encontrasse? Ela não sabia. Preferiu não pensar em nada. Falaria simplesmente o que seu coração mandasse na hora. Não importava o que diria: ela precisava falar com ele. Disso não havia dúvida.

Mais alguns corredores e informações depois, Marine estava diante da porta. A certa, por fim. Estava fechada. Ela hesitou por apenas um momento, mas logo em seguida deu três batidinhas na porta.

- Eu não quero conversar agora - respondeu uma voz masculina, em tom baixo. - Estou ocupado. Por favor, deixe-me continuar em paz.

- Ascot? É você, não é? Por favor, me deixe entrar! - pediu delicadamente.

Ao simples ato de ouvir a voz do outro lado da porta fechada, o coração de Ascot pulou uma batida. "Marine?"

Por mais que ele estivesse triste e sem vontade de conversar ou sequer ver ninguém, algo dentro dele dizia para deixá-la entrar. Por mais que a consciência dissesse não, o coração dizia sim. Ele colocou a mão direita na porta e pensou por alguns instantes, decidindo não resistir à vontade de vê-la. Logo em seguida, a porta foi aberta, e Marine estava lá, sorrindo para ele. Mas não era um sorriso comum, de euforia. Era um sorriso doce, de satisfação.

- Eu posso entrar? - perguntou Marine.

- Ah... claro. Entre! - e saiu da frente da porta para deixá-la passar, encostando a porta assim que ela entrou. Quando Marine passou diante dele, ele pôde sentir um suave perfume de colônia, que logo invadiu agradavelmente todo o ambiente. Era uma pequena sala, com duas poltronas e um sofá pequeno. Uma mesa ficava no meio da salinha, sustentando um orbe luminoso. Em cima de uma das poltronas, livros. Bastante deles. Parecia que Ascot tinha estado lendo todo esse tempo. Ele ainda usava a tradicional roupa de feiticeiro, só que estava sem o chapéu. Provavelmente, não era culpa do calor, mas Ascot estava meio avermelhado.

Marine logo sentou-se no sofá, e Ascot sentou-se ao lado dela. Apesar de estar adorando a presença dela, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia sorrir plenamente. Parecia estar pensando em outra coisa.

- Você não apareceu lá na reunião - Marine começou. - Eu... todos nós sentimos a sua falta. Por que você não quis aparecer?

Tudo que Marine teve como resposta foi ver que Ascot voltava o rosto para o outro lado. Ao que tudo indicava, ele não queria dizer. Mas ela precisava de um bom motivo. E não hesitou em dizer:

- Eu esperava te ver lá. Você não precisava ter feito um escândalo, mas a sua presença... já teria me sido suficiente...

Era difícil para o rapaz ouvir isso. A cada palavra que ela dizia, maior era a sensação de culpa dele. E maior se tornava a dor causada pelos conflitos em sua mente. A garota ao seu lado era aquela que ele tinha salvo várias vezes, aquela pela qual era capaz de tudo. Sim, ele amava Marine. Por ela, ele tinha perdido anos de sua vida para acelerar seu crescimento. E, por ela, faria tudo de novo. Mas ele se sentia culpado. Enquanto Ascot fazia tudo aquilo por ela, esperando um olhar que fosse além da gratidão, ele sabia que Marine gostava de outro. E isso o fazia sentir-se mal duas vezes: pela sensação de não ser correspondido e pela sensação de estar tentando roubá-la de outra pessoa.

- Por favor, Marine! - ele disse, por fim, quase sem voz. - Pare, por favor!

- Mas Ascot...

- Já chega! - ele gritou, desesperado. - Você não sabe o quanto me dói te ouvir falar assim comigo.

- Mas... por quê? Eu fiz algo de errado? - ela perguntou, preocupada.

- Você... não, você não fez nada, Marine... é que eu...

A essa altura, ele já havia abaixado a cabeça, e Marine sentia-se triste por ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não entendia nada. Ela queria uma resposta a qualquer custo. Levantou o rosto de Ascot com uma de suas próprias mãos, obrigando-o a encará-la.

- Me diga, Ascot. Por quê? O que é que te faz sofrer tanto assim?

Passaram-se segundos, que pareciam anos. Por mais que estivesse sofrendo, Ascot simplesmente não reagiu quando sentiu as mãos dela no seu rosto. Era uma sensação morna e relaxante. Não havia como recusar um contato que ele vinha almejando há tempos. Marine olhava para ele, penetrantemente, enquanto ele retornava o olhar. Estavam próximos como nunca, presos pelo momento.

Marine, então, vendo que ele não mais abaixaria a cabeça, subiu com a mão até a franja dele e afastou-a com cuidado. Como se ela fosse encontrar toda a resposta de que precisava no verde dos olhos dele. Olhou e olhou nos olhos dele, como se pudesse lê-los. E lá ela viu. No olhar do rapaz, transpareciam sentimentos de confusão, de alguém que não sabia o que fazer. Sentimentos iguais aos dela. Então, ela afastou a mão do rosto dele gentilmente e esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa. Ele precisava falar.

- Achei que... você já soubesse. Soubesse o porquê de eu estar assim, Marine. Mas você não tem como saber o sofrimento que é gostar de você e saber que isso não vai levar a lugar algum.

- Ascot?! Você...

- Marine, eu te amo, já percebeu isso? - ele disse rapidamente, virando a cabeça, com o rosto queimando fogo. - Mas eu sei que o amor da sua vida não sou eu, então eu só posso te desejar boa sorte entre você e o Guru Clef. Só que eu preciso de tempo para superar...

Tudo isso foi um grande choque para Marine. Ouvir Ascot declarando seu amor diante dela, mesmo que daquela forma, a deixou completamente sem reação por alguns instantes. Havia um nó em sua garganta. Ela queria dizer tudo, mas não queria mentir em nenhuma palavra.. Mas como explicar a situação? Por onde começar?

- Não é bem assim - ela iniciou, abaixando a cabeça.

- Como assim?

- Ascot, não posso mentir para você - disse, voltando a encará-lo. - Você não está errado quanto ao Clef, mas...

- Mas...?

- Eu não sabia o quão especial você era para mim até que deixei Zefir. Foi lá na Terra que eu refleti, refleti bastante. E só então eu entendi o seu motivo por trás de toda aquela ajuda e apoio. Você tentou me falar, mas eu estava sempre distante, não é mesmo? Eu não te entendia. Como eu fui boba, não? - e, ao terminar a última frase, uma lágrima solitária correu pelo rosto da garota.

- Marine...? - ele nunca esteve tão confuso. Queria consolá-la, queria acalmá-la. Mas ele podia? Será que sim? Algo dentro dele o obrigava a descobrir. Ele, então, respirou fundo, pedindo por coragem, e levou a mão ao rosto dela, limpando-lhe as lágrimas suavemente, aproveitando cada momento. A primeira reação dela foi corar e abrir bem os olhos, que logo em seguida ficaram entreabertos. Contrariando a situação, Marine se viu obrigada a sorrir, e Ascot deu-se por satisfeito naquele momento. Então, ele afastou sua mão da face suave de Marine, permitindo que ela prosseguisse com sua emocionada narração:

- A verdade é que eu estou machucada por dentro, Ascot - explicou, levando a mão direita ao lado esquerdo do peito. - Meu coração parece que vai partir em dois.

- Em dois?

- Estou dividida, Ascot. Entre o Clef e... você também. - ela completou, com dificuldade, pois agora as lágrimas corriam intensamente e o coração batia forte.

- Eu? - De repente, ele percebeu. Ela estava sofrendo também. E justamente porque ela também sentia algo por ele. Um misto de culpa e esperança invadiu o coração do rapaz, que passou a bater mais rápido. A emoção queimava-lhe o peito. Poderia ela, finalmente, ter dito que ele tinha uma chance? Teria sua dedicação, afinal, trazido alguma resposta?

- É por isso que eu precisava falar com você. Queria que soubesse que eu nunca ignorei suas demonstrações de coragem e de carinho, embora tenha dado a perceber que não me importava. Eu me importo. Me importo com você, Ascot. Eu...

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer - ele finalmente declarou, fazendo-a parar seu difícil discurso onde estava. Os olhos dele ainda estavam à mostra, exibindo seu belíssimo verde. E, para completar, pela primeira vez, ele sorria de satisfação. Mesmo querendo ouvir com todas as palavras o que ela diria a seguir, conteve-se pelo bem dela. - Dizer isso para mim agora só te faria sofrer mais, eu sei. Mas você sabe que pode contar comigo, independente do que você decida. Meu sofrimento antes de você chegar não era nada perto do que você sente agora. Mas saiba que ouvir você dizer tudo isso me deixou muito feliz. É bom te ver de novo. Obrigado.

E Marine se sentia estranha. Deveria se sentir péssima por dar ao rapaz uma espectativa que não tinha certeza se cumpriria. Mas ela se sentia leve. Muito leve. Tinha tirado um peso de consciência, e ele havia até agradecido pelo que ela dissera! Com certeza, tudo que poderia sentir era um pouco de alívio naquele coraçãozinho magoado.

- Eu é que agradeço. Obrigada... obrigada por me entender. E por tudo mais.

E ela finalizou o que disse com impulso inesperado: deu em Ascot um beijo no rosto, depois saiu rápido dali, antes que ele pudesse vê-la ficar vermelha. Ela voltou a fechar a porta, respirou fundo e correu, deixando para trás um admirado e perplexo garoto apaixonado, com uma das mãos no rosto, guardando o local do beijo.

* * *

Ao final do dia, o pessoal começou a reunir-se. Cada uma das três guerreiras tinha aproveitado o tempo em um lugar diferente. Lucy, pouco depois do sumiço de Marine, acabou indo procurar Lantis, que por algum motivo também não tinha ido à reunião. Depois de encontrá-lo, os dois não se afastaram mais. Voltaram ao salão para conversar quase abraçados e estavam sempre de mãos dadas ou com Lucy pendurada no braço dele, do jeito que dava. Pelo jeito, não seria a diferença de altura que os separaria. Mais um casal satisfeito.

Anne e Ferio foram outros dois que ficaram juntos o tempo todo. Parecia que tinham se distanciado por anos, naqueles poucos minutos em que ele se ausentara. Anne aparecia, ora sorrindo feito boba, ora chorando de alegria, ora as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. E ele sempre estava ali, para confortá-la. Um parzinho magnífico.

Já Marine realmente sumiu durante todo aquele tempo. Lucy e Anne até preocuparam-se. Todos estavam sentindo a falta dela. Priscila se dispôs a procurá-la e saiu. Caldina imaginava se Marine tinha mesmo encontrado Ascot, e se, no caso, seria uma boa idéia encontrá-la, mas nada disse.

* * *

Marine tinha corrido sem rumo pelo castelo. O primeiro lugar que encontrou foi uma área, semelhante a um jardim, onde uma fonte brotava da parede, despejando água límpida em um pequeno lago artificial, cercado de pedras. O local estava um tanto escurecido, mas era possível enxergar, graças à iluminação fraca de alguns poucos postes luminosos espalhados por alguns cantos dali. Poucas árvores e arbustos completavam a decoração. Parecia o lugar perfeito para refletir.

A garota sentou-se no chão gramado, bem em frente ao lago. Olhou em volta e, depois, fechou os olhos, tentando relaxar com o som de água corrente.

"Eu ainda não acredito que me deixei mover por um impulso tão louco. Por que eu fiz isso, se eu nem sequer decidi o que fazer ainda? Na verdade, ainda me falta falar com Clef, mas... acho que não vou ter coragem. Ele é tão sábio! Será que não consegue perceber todo este problema sozinho?".

Nada fazia sentido. Ela não se arrependia, nem tampouco entendia seus motivos. Não tinha coragem de voltar a falar com Ascot, mas não tinha coragem de falar com Clef depois do que dissera para Ascot. Não queria dar explicações por sua ausência. Só queria de volta a paz que ela não tinha há muito tempo.

O silêncio, infelizmente, não ajudava muito. Marine não chegava a conclusão nenhuma e, quanto mais pensava, mais se confundia. E assim foi, até que o silêncio foi drasticamente interrompido:

- Marine? É você mesma, não é? Não me reconhece?

Quando a jovem de cabelos azuis voltou-se para trás, deu de cara com uma figura muito pequenina.

- Mas é você, Primera? - impressionou-se. - Não sabia que estava aqui!

- O mesmo digo eu. Quando vocês voltaram?

Marine reparou na menção do "vocês", mas não deu muita importância.

- O sol estava quase se pondo no meu mundo, mas aqui ainda era mais cedo...

Enquanto falava, Marine estranhou algo em Primera. Não era do feitio da fada uma expressão tão séria como a que ela sustentava naquele momento.

- Primera! Me diga uma coisa! - pediu a garota. - Porque você não foi lá no salão, como todos fizeram?

- Lucy veio com você, não veio?

- Veio, sim. 

- Então não tinha porque eu aparecer. Chega de ser um fardo no meio de duas pessoas! Estou cansada disso!

A última frase foi dita gritando, de forma que chegou a abalar Marine emocionalmente. Não são raras as vezes nas quais sentimos que o sofrimento de uma pessoa tenta tomar conta também de nós mesmos, nos tocando com emoções tristes. Era um desses momentos. 

- Um fardo?

- Entre o Lantis... e a Lucy. Por mais que eu me engane, isso não vai fazê-lo gostar de mim, então, eu me rendo.

- Você fala sério, Primera?

A fada encarou Marine de forma triste e, ao mesmo tempo, agressiva, como se não gostasse do comentário. Logo em seguida, pousou na grama, ao lado da garota, e sentou-se, encolhidinha atrás das próprias pernas.

- Quando se ama alguém que é apaixonado por outra pessoa, Marine, sempre chega uma hora na qual a situação fica insustentável. Dá vontade de acabar com tudo, mas nada acaba. Eu percebi que essa hora chegou para mim no dia de hoje. Sempre vi Lucy e Lantis juntos, e morria de ciúmes, você sabe. Daí descobri que ele a amava, e os meus ciúmes foram mudando para uma espécie de... sentimento de culpa. Eu não entendo bem, é difícil de explicar.

Estava se tornando desagradável a tristeza quase fúnebre que transmitia-se de Primera. Naquela melancólica penumbra, a sensação parecia amplificar-se. Marine não sabia o porquê disso a afetar tanto. Era tudo muito triste, claro, mas nada que, num momento normal, pudesse causar-lhe tantos calafrios.

- Tudo bem, claro! Não precisa falar nada se isso a incomoda. - disse Marine, tentando quase deter a fada. - Na verdade, acho que Lucy ficaria triste também, se escutasse o que você me falou.

- É por isso também que não apareci hoje. Pelo meu bem, e pelo bem deles, eu não precisava estar lá. - disse, enquanto respirava fundo. - Agora, só o tempo vai poder me curar da sensação de derrota.

Marine sentiu pena de Primera. Isso era algo que ela nunca esperava sentir com relação àquela fadinha com fama de tagarela, cheia de acessos escandalosos de ciúmes. Agora, a fada Primera diante dela parecia outra. Parecia uma garota desiludida, com o coração partido, tão triste e solitária quanto qualquer humana. Ou, talvez, até mais.

- Tem algo que eu possa fazer ou dizer para te animar um pouco?

- Você, Marine, quer me ajudar? - duvidou Primera. - Eu agradeceria, mas... não creio que você possa. Não se ainda estiver do jeito que a encontrei aqui ao chegar.

Marine calou-se. Realmente, sua situação não era das melhores para uma pessoa disposta a confortar outra. Primera era esperta o suficiente para perceber esse tipo de coisa. Seu senso de percepção, no entanto, era o que a estava fazendo sofrer. Graças a ele, ela sabia que estava sobrando.

- Afinal, Marine, o que você tem?

A garota de cabelos azuis assustou-se. Ela bem que esperava pela pergunta, mas rezava para que ela não fosse feita. Responder agora seria algo difícil, mas não havia como fugir. Ela, então, resolveu explicar para Primera a situação em que se encontrava. Explicar como seu coração estava dividido entre duas pessoas, e como era difícil conviver com tal situação. E, finalmente, dizer o quanto estava sofrendo com tudo isso.

- Eu... nunca pensei que você estivesse passando por algo assim. - disse Primera, levantando-se e voando até a altura do rosto de Marine, que ainda estava sentada. - Todo mundo pensava que você jamais perceberia que Ascot gostava de você. Ele tentou dizer para você uma porção de vezes... E agora, você me diz que está gostando dele...

- Sim... - confirmou. - E o pior é que, quando fui falar com Ascot sobre isso, pude ver que ele sofria tanto quanto eu. Ele disse que me amava, limpamente, mas na sua voz não vinha um pingo sequer de esperança. E eu sinto que, - disse enquanto levantava, - de alguma forma, sou eu que estou fazendo ele sofrer. Mesmo que ele agora já saiba de tudo.

- Sabe o que eu acho? - perguntou a fada, sem esperar resposta. - Ele deve estar se sentindo exatamente como eu...

Marine arregalou os olhos, ao perceber que Primera dissera uma coisa muito acertada. Sentimento de culpa: ele, provavelmente, poderia estar se achando apenas um fardo entre ela e Clef desde que se apaixonou por ela. Mesmo a ajudando, mesmo a salvando, e mesmo sabendo que a amava, ele devia estar guardando isso para si por todo esse tempo.

- Primera? Você acha mesmo que ele vem se martirizando por causa disso?

- Os casos são parecidos, Marine, mas eu não posso ter certeza.

- Mas eu disse que gostava dele! 

- Com sinceridade?

Marine lembrou-se de sua pequena ousadia. - Com toda a sinceridade que pude.

- Então, o melhor jeito de descobrir ainda fica sendo falar com ele. Claro que perguntar algo assim pode fazê-lo se sentir pior, mas, por mais que você não toque no assunto, você tem que se sentir segura do que você sente. E deve demonstrar essa segurança. Se ele já te ama, ele agora tem que aprender a confiar em você.

- Confiar... em mim. Se ele confiar no que eu disser, ele vai parar de sofrer por mentiras que ele colocou na própria cabeça - concluiu Marine, em voz baixa, para si mesma.

- Marine? Por que não volta para a reunião? Divirta-se, alegre-se! Sorrir ameniza as dores: as suas e as dos que estão ao seu redor.

- É, acho que tem razão. Vem comigo? - convidou.

- Não, obrigada. Acho que vou ficar por aqui mais um pouco. Talvez... talvez eu apareça mais tarde.

- Tudo bem, então.

Marine deu alguns passos em direção à saída. Então parou, virou a cabeça para Primera e sorriu.

- Obrigada por tudo!

Depois, saiu dali silenciosamente, de forma a não incomodar. Pensou em tudo que Primera lhe dissera. Depois, pensou na profunda mudança de personalidade que percebera na fada. Pensou em sua amiga Lucy e, por último, riu para si mesma, num sorriso quase falso. "Será que sofrer por amor amadurece tanto assim as pessoas?".

Foi quase nesse momento que Marine deu de cara com Priscila, que vinha em sua direção com uma cara muito preocupada.

* * *

Já estava anoitecendo em Zefir, quando as garotas resolveram ir embora. Mesmo sabendo que, provavelmente, quase nenhum tempo havia se passado na Terra desde a sua chegada, elas se sentiam cansadas. Isso era de se esperar: já havia dado tempo de as três sentirem sono.

As despedidas foram calorosas, com aquele convite secreto de "voltem sempre". Caldina esbanjou abraços, como sempre, e Ferio aproveitou os últimos instantes com Anne. O mesmo valeu para Lucy e Lantis, mas estes dois, pelo jeito, sabiam plenamente que teriam todo o tempo do mundo para se ver novamente. Marine parecia normal, embora, com um pouco de "sexto sentido", fosse possível adivinhar que não estava. Todos estavam um pouco apreensivos, especialmente Clef.

Ao sairem em direção ao exterior, lugar mais aberto, de onde seria mais fácil voltar para casa, Marine deu uma última olhada para trás. Primeiro, viu Clef, e sorriu para ele com todo o entusiasmo. Depois, voltou o rosto para Caldina, que parecia preocupada mais forçou um sorriso. Quando ia voltar a olhar para a frente, teve a impressão de enxergar um vulto alto atrás de uma das paredes. Um vulto que, ao perceber que tinha sido visto, sumiu rapidamente. Marine olhou para a frente e sorriu.

Pouco depois, as três amigas estavam usando o amuleto para retornarem à Terra. Foi só desejar com bastante força e, em poucos segundos, lá estavam elas, na Torre de Tóquio, ainda sob o anoitecer, sem sequer serem percebidas no corredor vazio.

* * *

Aquela foi uma noite maravilhosa. As estrelas brilhavam ainda mais intensas no céu. Nenhuma nuvem sequer se colocava no caminho entre a visão humana e os astros cintilantes.

Lucy teve um sono tranqüilo e pesado; dormiu muito bem por toda a noite. Já Anne sonhou, e muito, com coisas agradáveis. Ambas as mentes estavam leves. Só que havia, como sempre, a terceira mente, incerta. 

Marine não dormiu bem. Costumava pensar sobre seus problemas à noite, e, por esse motivo, custava a dormir. No entanto, era incomum ter perturbações depois de pegar no sono. Foi o caso naquela noite. A garota de cabelos azuis tinha visões de tristeza e morte nos dois pesadelos que a assombraram enquanto dormia. Eram imagens sem forma, de cores misturadas, mas que, de certa forma, deixavam apreensivos até seus mais profundos sentimentos.

Foi pela manhã, entretanto, que Marine recebeu a mais terrível das notícias. Alguma força misteriosa a fez sentir que aquela sensação ruim não era apenas um mal pressentimento. Havia mesmo algo errado. E era em Zefir.

Ligou na mesma hora para Anne e Lucy, que já haviam acordado também. As três encontraram-se na Torre de Tóquio o mais depressa possível. Não era bom ignorar visões de alguém que já havia entrado em contato com magia. Num piscar de olhos, elas estavam no mundo mágico, e foi questão de pouco tempo chegar ao castelo correndo.

Assim que Marine tocou na porta, sentiu um calafrio. Logo a porta foi aberta com força, enquanto Caldina chorava do outro lado. Com certeza, para Caldina chorar, algo muito sério deveria estar acontecendo.

- Ah, meninas! Abençoado seja Clef, que conseguiu mandar um aviso a vocês por telepatia! - Suas lágrimas corriam ainda mais intensamente. - É o Ascot, ele está...

Marine congelou. O que teria acontecido a ele? Ela tinha que saber. Mas seus lábios estavam tremendo com a lembrança do presságio de tragédia. Estavam travados de tal forma que ela estava sem fala.

- O que ele tem, Caldina? Por favor, me responda! - implorou Lucy.

- Ele está muito mal! Meninas, ele está quase morrendo! Está... quase... morrendo!... - disse, entre soluços desesperados. Vocês... precisam... falar com ele, por favor!

As três começaram a tremer de pavor, enquanto seguiam Caldina até onde Ascot estava. Anne estava com as duas mãos sobre a boca, e Lucy penava para quase arrastar Marine, cujos músculos não faziam muito mais além de mantê-la em pé. Sua expressão era de puro horror. "Como? Como pode? Ascot! Por quê?"

A chegada das três garotas chamou a atenção dos demais presentes na sala. Pareciam todos tomados por uma sensação de inutilidade, como se não houvesse mais jeito. Rafaga estava encostado, de pé, em uma das paredes, com os braços cruzados e a cabeça baixa. Ferio estava ao lado, sentado, com uma das pernas próxima ao corpo, e o rosto inexpressivo de quem não consegue acreditar. Priscila tentava, em vão, conter as próprias lágrimas, tendo um estranhamente triste Mokona no colo. Lantis estava tão sério quanto Rafaga, enquanto Primera parecia muito afetada pela tristeza, já com o rosto marcado do choro, voando para lá e para cá muito nervosa. Clef mantinha uma calma aparente, mas como todos conheciam seu costume de não aparentar sentimentos diante de muita gente, não era de se espantar que seu rosto sério escondesse muito nervosismo.

A sala era comprida (embora pouco larga) e comportava a todos com folga. No final dela, três degraus, e uma cama, sem lençóis, feita de luz. Sobre a cama, estava o motivo de tanta preocupação. Ascot repousava fracamente, como se vivesse seus últimos momentos.

Marine não esperou nem um instante. Correu para a cama, gritando o nome do rapaz, suas lágrimas molhando o chão. As outras duas foram atrás, chorosas, acompanhadas por Caldina, que, com dificuldade, contava que Ascot tinha escolhido a erva errada e havia bebido, por engano, o chá de uma planta mortífera, cujo veneno não tinha antídoto. Sem uma cura, apenas o esperava uma morte lenta. Era impossível para as três se conformarem: Ascot não beberia qualquer chá à toa. Mas lá estava ele, naquele quase leito de morte.

Marine debruçou-se, sem parar de chorar, sobre o peito do rapaz, e ficou ali, pedindo em voz baixa, porém desesperada, que ele não morresse. Implorou seguidas vezes, como se aquela fosse uma reza salvadora. Anne e Lucy chegaram a se afastar da cama, temendo que qualquer ruído deixasse a amiga louca.

A garota levantou um pouco a face, de forma a olhar para o rosto dele, quando este gemeu de dor por causa do veneno. Ascot fez força para abrir os olhos e encarar Marine, que já segurava a mão dele com força, tentando devolver-lhe alguma energia. Tudo que ele pode fazer foi entreabrir os olhos, e juntar suas escassas forças para falar algumas palavras.

- Você... veio, Marine... bom... te ver...

- Não fala assim, Ascot! Você diz como se estivesse se rendendo ou coisa assim!!!

- Não... não se... preocupe. Assim vai... ser... melhor... para todo mundo...

- Como, melhor? COMO, MELHOR??? Me responde como pode ser melhor sem você por perto, me diga? - Ela já entrava em um desespero ainda maior. Ele, no entanto, permanecia estranhamente calmo.

- Você... vai ver... eu vou... te fazer... parar de sofrer... eu te juro...

- Mas não vê que eu estou sofrendo justamente porque VOCÊ está aí???

- Isso... não... resolve nada. Aconteceu, Marine, e... você vai... aprender... a me... esquecer...

- Te esquecer? - A mente da garota mergulhava numa confusão tremenda. - Você quer que eu te esqueça? Mas por quê?

- Porque... eu... quero... te... ver feliz. Você... vai entender, sei... que vai... um dia...

- Você está me dizendo que tudo isto foi de propósito???

- Não... Isto foi... destino. Queria... agradecer por tudo, e... e... me aconteceu... algo assim... bem... na hora... Eu... me vou... satisfeito... Troco... a minha vida... pela sua... felicidade. 

- Que felicidade? Me responde, por favor!!! - Ela mal se controlava. A pressão que suas mãos faziam contra as dele era tão intensa que quase doía. Não havia como estar mais banhada de lágrimas. Lágrimas forçadas, que ardiam ao sair.

Ele ficou algum tempo sem dizer nada, como se pensasse bem no que estava para dizer. Respirou com dificuldade e, por fim, falou:

- Não chore... por mim. Eu... estarei bem.

Enfim seus olhos se fecharam, e não voltaram mais a abrir. Marine gritou tão alto que sua angústia abalou ainda mais os corações de todos. As garotas, sem exceção, choravam muito, e até mesmo os rapazes demonstravam grande perturbação. Mas nenhum sofrimento foi mais intenso e doloroso que o de Marine. Ela sentira a vida do pobre rapaz escapar-lhe das mãos rapidamente. Ela nada podia fazer. Nada poderia trazê-lo de volta. Ascot acabara de morrer, diante dos olhares daqueles que o cercavam.

* * *

Todos permaneceram quase imóveis por algum tempo. Lamentando, rezando, chorando, ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa que pudesse confortar. Ecoavam soluços, mas nenhuma voz. Naturalmente, aos poucos, as pessoas foram saindo devagarzinho, sem intuito de perturbar, e logo a sala estava praticamente vazia. A não ser por Marine e o corpo sem vida de Ascot, que jazia em sua frente. À porta, suas amigas Lucy e Anne espiavam preocupadas.

Clef tinha saído da sala mas, preocupado com Marine, resolveu voltar. As duas garotas na entrada pediram para que ele tentasse deixá-la mais tranqüila, porque a situação estava ficando grave. Ela não havia parado de chorar nem se mexido dali nas últimas duas horas. Era natural que estivesse sofrendo muito, porém não poderia continuar assim por muito mais tempo.

Embora fosse uma missão desagradável, Clef se dispôs a entrar e falar com ela. Aproximou-se silenciosamente e, ainda assim, foi percebido por Marine. Claro, ela não conseguia sorrir, mas ao menos virou a cabeça para trás, e isso já era um grande sinal. Ambos permaneceram imóveis por algum tempo, sem nada dizerem. 

Marine já se preparava para desabar em lágrimas mais uma vez, quando um brilho apareceu de repente. Os dois notaram que o corpo de Ascot começou a ser tomado por luz, e depois desapareceu num flash. Marine olhou, perdida, por todo canto, mas não o viu mais. Sem mais esperanças, Marine caiu sobre os próprios joelhos, quase inconsolável.

- Por quê? Por que ele tem que morrer? Cadê ele? CADÊ ELE??? - Gritou para o alto. Depois, disse baixinho, para si mesma: - Será que ele quer tanto que eu o esqueça a ponto de sumir mesmo depois de... de... de morto...?

- Não havia mais como trazê-lo de volta. Seu corpo e espírito partiram. É isso que acontece quando pessoas partem em Zefir. Especialmente com aquelas cujas almas eram limpas. - Clef disse, chamando a atenção de Marine. - Talvez eu não consiga compreender plenamente o seu sofrimento, mas o que eu compreendo é que ninguém gosta de te ver assim e... acabamos todos sofrendo mais por te ver tão desolada. Veja suas amigas - disse, indicando Lucy e Anne. - Elas choraram por ele, mas agora quase choram por você...

Marine olhou para as amigas com seus olhos lacrimejantes, mas continuou sem nada dizer.

- O que eu quero dizer - continuou Clef -, é que não adianta mais ficar aqui. Se precisar de todos nós, estaremos com você, eu prometo.

- Clef... - ela murmurou em uma voz falha. 

- Venha conosco... pelo menos vá até o seu quarto. Lá terá todo o tempo do mundo para pensar.

Ela demorou um pouco a assimilar tudo que ele lhe dissera. Mas era um fato: Ascot não estava mais ali, então não havia motivo para continuar ali. Ela levantou-se devagar, e foi andando muda, ao lado de Clef, até a saída. Lá chegando, fraquejou novamente e acabou chorando, tendo apenas o abraço de Lucy como tentativa de consolo. As três garotas foram juntas até o quarto de Marine, com ela chorando no ombro da amiga ruiva o tempo todo. Diante da entrada do quarto que outrora usara na época de batalhas, Marine olhou para trás e viu Clef uma última vez, antes de fechar a porta, se jogar na cama e permanecer chorando até adormecer.

* * *

Quando acordou, duas horas depois, Marine ainda tinha aquela atmosfera densa e invisível à sua volta. As lágrimas, no entanto, já haviam secado, e nenhuma outra conseguia se formar. Sua mente parecia mais lúcida, uma vez que não mais estava tomada pelo desespero. Triste, sim, mas sob um aparente controle.

Sentou-se na cama e colocou-se a pensar nas últimas palavras de Ascot. "Ele queria que eu o esquecesse. Claro que não farei isso. Por que ele pensava que eu não seria feliz com ele na memória? Será que ele queria que eu não sofresse com a sua morte? Será que dá para não sofrer?". Com tantos pensamentos em memória dele, quase que o choro voltou, mas isso não aconteceu. "Ele disse que estaria bem... é, Ascot não queria que eu chorasse por ele. Eu vou ser forte, mas... não vou esquecê-lo."

Levantou-se sem ânimo, ainda triste, e foi procurar as amigas. Afinal, sem ela, as duas não voltariam para casa. E ela ainda tinha que descobrir como poderia ir e vir sozinha. Suas amigas a ensinaram que bastava querer muito forte, e logo em seguida, as três estavam na Torre de Tóquio, na mesma hora em que tinham partido.

* * *

No dia seguinte, todos na casa de Marine perceberam o baixo-astral da garota. Seus pais questionaram-na com freqüência, mas não obtiveram resposta alguma. Nem as brincadeiras do pai sobre Marine estar apaixonada a afetavam. Ela não dizia nada. Talvez, agora, porque fosse mesmo verdade. "Os problemas de amor são os mais difíceis", pensou ao suspirar, depois do café da manhã. Ela tinha comido muito pouco. Suas atitudes preocupavam, mas como isso já tinha acontecido (e eventualmente, passado), seus pais decidiram não interferir.

Apesar de estar mal, era pouco para quem tinha perdido alguém. Até mesmo a própria Marine estranhava. Ela não chorava na frente dos pais, e mesmo no quarto, não chorava tanto. Apenas de vez em quando. Só que eram lágrimas dolorosas. Bem mais do que aquelas derramadas por acaso e em excesso.

Assim foi durante uma longa semana. Ela não falou com Lucy nem com Anne nesse período, e mal falou com os pais. Não atendia o telefone nem a porta, para quem quer que fosse. As amigas estavam preocupadas, e sua mãe perguntou o motivo de tanta tristeza por vários dias. No quarto dia, Marine deu uma resposta: "Um amigo morreu, e eu não quero falar sobre isso". Depois de dizer isso, nem seu pai, nem sua mãe, perguntaram mais nada. Ela estava se alimentando suficientemente agora, e não estava doente. A tristeza havia de passar.

Por fim, na semana seguinte, Marine tomou o telefone de seu quarto nas mãos. Pretendia ligar para Lucy, mas desistiu. Pensou em telefonar para Anne, mas achou melhor não. O que ela diria para suas amigas? O que quer que fosse, no estado em que estava, não seria muito bom. Ou então seria uma mentira, daquelas comuns, as quais inventamos para que os outros não se preocupem conosco. Ela estava até se parecendo com Lucy... precisava de mais tempo sozinha.

A atmosfera da casa estava começando a ficar densa e angustiante. Parecia que o ambiente tinha se ocupado de reter todas aquelas horas de choro e tristeza dentro de si. Até Marine admitia, para si mesma, que precisava de um lugar melhor para pensar em paz. Levou as mãos ao peito e, concentrando-se bastante, escolheu ir para um lugar qualquer de Zefir. Um lugar quieto e, principalmente, solitário.

A primeira coisa que viu foi um vasto campo gramado. Caminhou por ele sem o menor rumo, sem intenção nenhuma de chegar a algum lugar. Não estava pensando em nada, mas também não desistia de suas más lembranças, as quais a brisa fresca tentava-lhe varrer. Marine apenas olhava para a frente e andava, andava e andava, sem destino. Algumas árvores começaram a aparecer nas laterais, mas ela pouco importou-se com isso. Embora fossem simpáticos convites para um bom descanso, a garota não parou. Parecia guiada por uma espécie de força misteriosa que a trazia sempre em frente, em direção ao nada.

Mas não foi ao nada que ela chegou. Ao invés disso, descendo uma colina, encontrou um calmíssimo lago, de águas límpidas, através das quais era possível ver-se o fundo, marrom-claro. Em volta dele, alguns poucos arbustos e uma única árvore frondosa. A brisa que soprava em volta do lago era ainda mais refrescante, e toda aquela água demonstrava um toque mágico e convidativo.

Sem nem mesmo pensar em conseqüencias, Marine lentamente despiu-se, olhando para o lago de forma quase hipnotizada. Deixando suas roupas para trás, à beira do lago, mergulhou com gosto, subindo à superfície logo em seguida. Passou as mãos molhadas pelos longos cabelos azuis. O lago não era muito profundo, e Marine podia ficar de pé nele, com os ombros de fora. No entanto, preferiu movimentar-se dentro da água. Nadou um pouco. Acariciou os próprios braços. Caminhou dentro do lago para lá e para cá, jogando-se contra a água de vez em quando. Olhou para o céu e apreciou a sensação agradável dos raios solares batendo em seu rosto. E, pela primeira vez em dias, ela sorriu, por meros segundos. Um sorriso vazio e instintivo, mas suficiente.

Por fim, quando saiu do lago, andando devagar até que todo o seu corpo estivesse fora d'água, olhou em volta e finalmente prestou atenção ao lugar. Era realmente isolado. Nenhuma casa, nenhuma estrada, e nenhuma pessoa à vista. Por causa da certeza de estar soozinha, nem se importou com sua própria nudez. Ficou de pé, sob o sol e diante da brisa, até perceber que sua pele havia secado. O ar puro lhe fazia muito bem. Com preguiça, decidiu vestir-se novamente e repousar sob a bela árvore. Sentou-se encostada contra o tronco e sentiu uma fadiga pesada invadir seu corpo, até que deixou-se adormecer, sem se preocupar com o tempo.

Enquanto isso, alguém percebia a presença de Marine em Zefir. Alguém que também se preocupava com ela...

* * *

Algum tempo depois, Marine despertou ali, debaixo da mesma árvore. Só que havia se deitado, não se lembrava quando. Ajeitou-se sentada, respirou fundo e depois levantou. Olhou para cima, e encontrou um céu vespertino, mas ainda com sol. Um sol lindo, como só em Zefir se via. Aquele sol que lhe servia de recompensa por ter salvo aquele mundo. ali, de pé, lembrou-se da guerra, dos seus lados negativos e positivos. Lembrou-se de ter sofrido muito, mas também de ter feito muitos amigos. De salvar e ter sido salva... salva... salva por ele...

Não demorou muito para que começasse a chorar. Um choro delicado, carregado mais de saudade do que de tristeza. Virou o rosto para limpar as lágrimas, e quando olhou novamente em frente, reconheceu Clef, parado, há alguns metros dela. Isso bastou para paralisá-la. Ela não se moveu, então foi Clef que aproximou-se dela, passo a passo. Ele percebeu que Marine estivera chorando, e não queria fazê-la sentir-se ainda pior.

- Achei que te encontraria aqui. Sinto muito por interromper sua solidão. - Ele disse, polidamente. - Achei que, talvez, precisasse de companhia.

- Não, tudo bem... solidão demais acaba machucando.

- Você não me parece bem. Ainda sofre muito?

- É que esse tipo de coisa demora mesmo a cicatrizar.

- Realmente...

Marine sentou-se no gramado sob a árvore, e Clef fez o mesmo. Era mais fácil olhar um nos olhos do outro enquanto falavam, agora.

- Diga-me, Clef... você já passou por algo assim? - ela perguntou, curiosa, mas um pouco sem jeito.

- Sim, já passei. Minha vida foi longa, e durante ela eu presenciei a morte de muita gente. Meus pais, amigos, alguns discípulos...

- Você chorou com a morte da Princesa Esmeralda? Ou com a de Alcion?

Clef sorriu com o tom inocente da pergunta. Marine parecia uma criança fazendo perguntas a um tio que não vê há anos. Só que aquela criança amadurecera muito, sofrera muito. E, apesar da inocência, era uma pergunta séria. Ele recobrou a seriedade na face. A garota perguntara esperando por uma resposta sincera.

- Eu tive vontade, sim... Elas eram muito importantes para mim, bem como todos aqueles que eu ensinei durante a vida. Sempre tratei meus alunos como os filhos que eu nunca tive. E a perda de cada um deles me arrancou um pedaço da alma. Só que eu não chorei. Quando quase começava a chorar, respirava bem fundo e engolia todas as mágoas. Mas isso não me fez bem - confessou. - Acho que todas as pessoas precisam se livrar da tristeza, e chorar, nem que seja em momentos de solidão.

Marine abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada por tê-lo feito lembrar de momentos tão ruins. Mas ele não se importava. Ele próprio levantou a face da garota com uma das mãos, e depois a olhou nos olhos. O rosto dela estampava todos os dias de lágrimas que enfrentara ultimamente. Mas ele queria fazê-la perceber que não estava sozinha. Que podia compartilhar de sua agonia com ele, sempre que precisasse. Ela parecia entender. A proximidade entre as faces de ambos aumentava a cada segundo. Algo estava para acontecer. Se instintivo ou premeditado, apenas ele sabia.

Só que Marine se deteve de repente. Virou a cabeça para o outro lado, e Clef afastou sua mão suavemente. Ele agora tinha uma expressão triste. Preocupava-se muito com ela, e ver que ela tinha voltado a chorar o fez se sentir muito mal, quase arrependido do que tentara fazer.

- Sinto muito... eu... não posso fazer isso...

Ela estava rubra, talvez pelo choro, talvez de encabulamento. Ou talvez com vergonha de si mesma. O que a impedia? Por que não podia ir adiante e deixar-se levar por Clef? Ela o amava também, não amava?

E foi aí que ela percebeu. Que tipo de amor era aquele? Um sentimento forte de admiração, uma confiança extrema, uma afeição profunda. Mas não era amor. Não era o mesmo sentimento caloroso que une os namorados. Sentimento esse que coloca o coração em chamas, e que faz dois sentirem-se apenas um. Ela o respeitava e o queria muito bem. Se aquilo era amor, então que fosse. Mas um amor fraternal, entre bons amigos que podem contar um com o outro sempre. Não era a mesma coisa. Não era o mesmo que havia entre ela... e o tímido Ascot. Aquele que a fizera chorar por toda uma semana, e que ainda assim, morrera pedindo que ela não chorasse por ele. Aquele que, no último momento, fizera o coração de Marine balançar. Aquele que... vivera para vê-la feliz, sempre.

Vê-la feliz? Será que era isso que ele queria dizer quando estava para perder a vida? Esquecê-lo... para viver com Clef. Era isso que Ascot esperava que ela fizesse. Ele se sentia responsável pelo sofrimento de Marine desde que ela havia se declarado a ele. Ele... se sacrificara para sair do caminho dela. Só que isso, esntranhamente, só o fizera ainda mais presente no coração da garota. Ela, graças a isso, tinha acabado por amar Ascot ainda mais.

As lágrimas finalmente caíram intensamente. Clef até tentou consolá-la, pondo uma das mãos sobre o ombro dela, mas tudo que conseguiu foi ouvir Marine dizer:

- Agora eu entendo... ele se matou, Clef. Ascot se matou porque pensava que estava entre nós dois. Ele fez isso para não me ver sofrer... ah, Clef... me desculpe, mas...

- Seu destino era com o jovem Ascot todo o tempo, não era? Acho que, no final, fui eu o vilão da história - disse Clef, que já tinha entendido a situação.

- Oh, não diga isso! - ela falou alto, virando-se para Clef. - Não foi culpa de ninguém! Muito menos do Ascot... aquele... pequeno... idiota... - terminou com dificuldade, tornando a virar o rosto.

O mago levantou-se ao lado da garota. Olhou para ela e, finalmente, escolhendo palavras, disse, num tom estranhamente resignado:

- Acho que você ficará melhor sozinha, neste momento. Se precisar de mim, venha ao castelo. Espero ver você sorrindo em breve.

E ele retirou-se, silenciosamente. Deixando Marine para trás, já tendo subido a colina, ele baixou a cabeça enquanto andava, e uma gota atingiu a grama. "É assim que tem que ser... o destino há de ser sábio. Se ela for mesmo feita para mim, só o tempo virá a dizer. Mas não creio que isso venha a acontecer, infelizmente."

Séculos de sabedoria o ajudaram a reconhecer as derrotas da vida e aceitá-las. Mas alguns minutos de conversa com uma garota extraordinária o ensinaram algo que a idade não ensinara: ela o encorajou a, finalmente, chorar quando seu coração estivesse realmente triste. Mesmo que ninguém soubesse. Mesmo que fossem lágrimas solitárias a molhar o chão... e lavar a alma.

* * *

Marine voltou para casa. Estava no quarto. Finalmente criou coragem para ligar para Lucy. Queria ouvir alguém, ter certeza de que não tinha errado.

-Alô? Quem fala? - atendeu a ruivinha.

- Lucy? - chamou Marine, com a voz fraca do choro.

- Marine! Marine, como você está, minha amiga? - perguntou, cheia de ansiedade.

- Eu estou confusa, Lucy! Eu tenho certeza de que não foi um acidente! Ascot se matou, Lucy! Para que eu ficasse com Clef, ele se matou! - disse, abalada. - Só que quando eu falei com Clef, hoje... eu fui a Zefir, para pensar, e Clef me encontrou. E quanto mais eu falei com Clef, mas eu queria o Ascot! Acho que o amo ainda mais do que quando ele era vivo, Lucy! Minha saudade é tanta que me queima por dentro! Eu sei que ele nunca vai voltar... mas era ele... a quem eu deveria ter amado desde o princípio... Lucy, me ajuda...!

- Calma, minha amiga, calma! Você quer que eu vá aí?

Marine não respondeu.

- Marine? Marine??

- Tudo bem, Lucy, já estou melhor... obrigada por ter me ouvido. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu só não podia guardar isso dentro de mim por mais tempo... eu preciso ficar mais tempo só, agora.

- Tem certeza de que vai ficar bem?

- Sim, Lucy. Eu prometo! Eu só preciso de tempo.

- Nós todos queremos te ver feliz de novo!

- Obrigada... tchau, Lucy!

- Tchau, minha amiga.

Marine desligou o telefone, e deixou a amiga ainda mais preocupada. Só que nada mais restava para Lucy além de esperar que a amiga cumprisse a promessa de ficar bem.

* * *

O dia seguinte transcorreu da mesma maneira que toda a semana anterior. Marine trancou-se em casa. No final da tarde, no entanto, resolveu voltar a Zefir para refletir e chorar, sob a mesma árvore, diante do mesmo lago. Era um lugar que trazia lembranças, mas ainda assim era a paisagem mais agradável que ela já conhecera na vida.

Enquanto isso, naquele mesmo dia, Lucy e Anne combinaram de se encontrar. Precisavam conversar sobre Marine, e decidir juntas por uma maneira de ajudar a amiga. Enquanto andavam pela rua, pensavam em Marine, do jeito que estava quando chorava sobre o peito de Ascot, há vários dias atrás. Lucy lembrou-se da conversa que teve com ela ao telefone, mas preferiu nada dizer para não preocupar Anne.

- Lucy, eu me preocupo muito com ela. - disse Anne. - Se ela ainda estiver daquele jeito...

- Calma, Anne! Eu também não gosto de saber que Marine está mal! Nós temos que arranjar uma solução para isso!

- Será que ela ainda está trancada em casa?

- Acho que não temos como saber agora...

Durante esse ponto da conversa, as duas pararam em uma esquina. Esperavam o sinal abrir para que pudessem atravessar a rua. Nesse meio tempo, alguém veio correndo e esbarrou nas duas pelo lado.

- Ei, olha por onde anda, rapaz! - bravejou Lucy.

- Ah, sinto muito, eu...

O rapaz que tinha esbarrado nas duas nem conseguiu acabar as desculpas. No momento em que Lucy ergueu o rosto, encarou-o e arregalou os olhos de espanto. Anne fez o mesmo logo em seguida. Antes de qualquer reação por parte das duas, ele fugiu correndo pela calçada. Lucy não hesitou e saiu correndo logo atrás dele, com Anne fazendo o possível para acompanhar a perseguição.

Lucy o mandava parar, mas ele fingia não ouvir. Continuava a correr com desespero. Só que Lucy foi mais rápida. Duas quadras depois, ela o segurou pelo braço, e ele finalmente parou, dando-se por vencido. Anne chegou um pouco depois, completamente exausta.

O garoto finalmente voltou-se para as duas, muito sério, mas também muito nervoso.

- Mas isso não é possível! - exclamou Anne.

- Como pode...? É você, não é, Ascot?

* * *

O silêncio entre aquelas três pessoas durou bastante tempo. Estavam todos mais calmos. O rapaz não disse nada, mas acenou com a cabeça, confirmando o óbvio: aquele era mesmo Ascot. O mesmo cabelo, as mesmas feições, a mesma altura de um metro e setenta. A roupa, claro, era diferente, mas nao ajudava em nada a disfarçá-lo.

- Mas Ascot... o que você faz aqui? Você está mesmo vivo... então, o que...?

- Calma... acho que devo explicações. Tentei me esconder, mas agora, isso não adianta mais.

E, ali mesmo, no meio de uma calçada sem movimento, ele narrou tudo. Falou do seu sentimento de culpa, do desespero por fazer Marine sofrer. Ressaltou que amava Marine, mas que ele no fundo só a afastava de Clef. Seria melhor para ela se não o visse mais. E o único jeito de impedir as pessoas de encontrá-lo era simulando sua própria morte e se refugiando em outro mundo. O que ele fez foi usar um feitiço antigo, encontrado no livro que era a única posse que herdara de seus pais. Um livro que ele quase não usava, mas que continha magia muito poderosa. O chá que ele bebeu era feito de uma erva que interrompia os sinais vitais por algum tempo, mas sem matar definitivamente. Ele programou o teletransporte para quando isso acontecesse. Seu plano era ficar na Terra por mais alguns dias e depois retornar, para viver em alguma região remota de Zefir sem mais ser procurado. Uma estratégia de guerra, usada por espiões, narrada no livro. E tudo porque ele não teve coragem de se matar de verdade.

Lucy zangou-se. Por pouco não acertou um tapa no rapaz. Só não o fez porque Anne a segurou pelo pulso bem a tempo.

- Isso não vai resolver nada! - gritou Anne.

- Mas ele não podia ter feito isso! Ascot, ouça bem! Você está completamente enganado! Marine não queria se afastar de você! Ela nunca quis!

- Lucy... - começou Anne.

- Olha, Anne, me desculpe por não te dizer, mas a Marine me ligou ontem. Ela me explicou tudo que estava se passando com ela. 

E, virando-se para a garoto, prosseguiu:

- Agora, Ascot, preste bem atenção, porque o que eu vou dizer foi a Marine quem me falou com toda a sinceridade do mundo. Ela está sofrendo feito louca porque você não está por perto. Acho até que ela nem gosta mais do Clef como gostava antes. Ela só consegue se lembrar de você, porque ela te ama como nunca te amou e como nunca, jamais, amou alguém na vida. E ela está chorando por sua causa, enquanto você se prende aqui por um mero engano. Ou você volta lá e faz ela parar de sofrer, ou vai se arrepender para o resto da vida! E nós nunca vamos te perdoar... - sussurrou, ao final.

- E o que eu posso fazer? Como eu posso encontrá-la?

- Ela está em casa...

- Não, Anne. Não está. Ela está em Zefir. Tem um lugar em Zefir no qual ela tem ido para pensar. E você, Ascot, vai ter que encontrar esse lugar.

* * *

O sol estava quase se pondo em Zefir. O céu se tingia de vermelho aos poucos, num dos mais belos crepúsculos que alguém poderia imaginar. Marine, no entanto, dava pouca atenção ao cenário. Só ficava ali, num dos piores momentos de sua agonia, chorando. Sentindo-se como alguém que não tem para quem voltar.

Ela estava à beira do lago, olhando seu reflexo na água. Era um reflexo pouco nítido, por causa da água muito clara, mas, ainda assim, estava ali. "O que eu faço agora? Começo dividida entre duas pessoas, e quando o meu coração finalmente escolhe, ele escolhe alguém que já morreu. Será que é meu destino ficar sozinha?".

As lágrimas começaram a cair. Uma a uma, foram formando ondulações nas águas calmas do lago. Seu reflexo distorcia-se a cada uma delas. Entre duas lágrimas quaisquer, no entanto, ela ouviu um barulho. Alguma coisa estava logo atrás dela. Não, alguém estava. Ela levantou-se, ainda de costas, pensando ser algum de seus amigos, provavelmente preocupados, que tinham ido até ali sob a indicação de Clef.

- Seja lá quem for, por favor, me deixe sozinha.

- Marine...

E foi nesse momento que o coração de Marine quase parou. Mas não, ao contrário, acelerou como nunca. Um arrepio subiu-lhe pela espinha. Não era possível. Só podia ser uma alucinação. Ou será que não? Ela não conseguiu agüentar: virou o corpo rapidamente e, espantada, arregalou os olhos. Os sintomas pioraram. Ela não sabia se gritava ou passava mal. Na dúvida, nada fez.

Diante dela, estava o tímido rapaz que ela amava tanto. Com a roupa de feiticeiro que, para ela, lhe caía tão bem. Só havia uma diferença: seus olhos estavam muito bem descobertos.

Ambos ficaram parados. Passou-se segundo atrás de segundo. Marine não acreditava em seus olhos. Ascot estava inseguro quanto à reação de Marine. Será que ela o perdoaria, mesmo depois de ele ter feito uma das piores coisas que ele poderia ter feito com ela?

- Ascot? É você mesmo, não é?

Toda a resposta que ela recebeu foi um sorriso. Ela não conteve-se: correu para os braços dele, sem aviso e sem demora. Isso fez o rapaz ficar muito vermelho, mas, afinal, quem estava ligando? Ele a acolheu em um abraço firme e sincero, de proteção e de saudade.

- A culpa foi minha - ele sussurou, enquanto apertava ainda mais o abraço. - Eu fiz você sofrer mais ainda. Eu fugi. Toda aquela encenação... foi tudo de mentira. Eu sempre estive vivo. Eu fugi de você, Marine. Será que você tem como me perdoar?

Ele esperou uma resposta, mas ela nunca veio. Em vez disso, ela soltou-se um pouco dele, ficou na ponta dos pés, encarou-o a poucos centímetros de seu rosto, depois tirou-lhe o chapéu, jogando-o longe, e disse:

- Você não deveria usar mais isso. Você fica mais bonito quando está sem ele.

E, sem nem mesmo pensar, ela atirou-se contra ele em um beijo que pôs ambos em chamas. Ele logo a acompanhou, e em pouco tempo, estavam os dois abraçados, unidos pelos lábios, explorando bocas, corpos e almas, em uma poesia de amor e saudade, naquele beijo apaixonado que durou quase um minuto. Não era uma questão de pensar. Por mais inseguro, triste ou magoado que um deles estivesse naquele momento, quanto mais tempo passavam próximos assim, mais atraiam-se um ao outro, e mais satisfaziam seus honestos desejos, levando o beijo até onde ele, e apenas ele, podia chegar sozinho.

Houve um momento, no entanto, em que a razão falou mais alto, e ambos separaram-se com lentidão. Marine estava até sem fôlego, o rosto ruborizado, a respiração ofegante. E Ascot, no que ainda lhe restava de inocência de criança, não sabia que cara fazer. Quase todo o beijo havia sido uma questão de instinto e sentimento. Ele olhou para ela como quem pergunta "como eu fiz isso?", e ela sorriu. Ele sorriu também. E toda a paixão de um momento resumiu-se em amor e sorrisos que duraram por muito tempo. Especialmente no que restava daquele dia. Um dia para ser lembrado. Um dia no qual eles assistiram juntos o céu escurecer, e as estrelas enfeitarem os céus de Zefir. Mas uma coisa era certa: qualquer que fosse o céu, ele seria, para aqueles dois, naquela noite, tão belo quanto o amor que os unia.

* * *

Pois é, é isso! ^_^ Depois de bastante tempo escrevendo este fanfic (ao contrário de "Um só sonho, uma só pessoa", que levou dois dias), finalmente acabei. Saiu maior do que a encomenda! Não sei se o final ficou à altura, mas acho que finais felizes sempre dão certo, especialmente com um belo beijo apaixonado. Enfim, não vi forma melhor de terminá-lo! Foi um prazer escrever isto, já que a idéia principal, do sacrifício de Ascot, já caminha comigo desde 1998. Agradeço a você, que leu todo o fic! Qualquer opinião, fique à vontade! Valeu!

Bye!

Alandria

31/01/2001

* * *


End file.
